READ: SERVER RULES
On Roleplay Heaven (RPH), the rules are only here to act as the shield of the server, so that your role playing isn't interrupted by unnecessary drama, noise and annoyance. Our staff team works as the judiciary of the server, among other things, even though we generally encourage a liberal and relaxed attitude that allows you to get on with what you want without much intervention from us. Of course, we're here to advise you too. Should you have any questions, feel free to ask an admin! Social Policies *HARASSMENT POLICY: Harassment of any kind is not accepted on RPH. The main examples of which are: sexual, discriminatory (racism, xenophobia, homophobia or sexism) and trolling (including ruining phases and being generally insulting to someone, with an intention of making them upset). However this policy only acts on offense. This allows for us to make jokes, though if anyone is offended enough to be visibly upset, report you or ask you to stop, then we are inclined to take action. *ANNOUNCE POLICY: Announce should be a forum for polite debate, conversation and banter. Inappropriate and anti-social behavior is not allowed. The main examples of which are: spamming (including excessive speaking in a non-English language), flaming, drama-sparking (including arguments that should be kept to whispers, rather than announce, if had at all), purposefully malicious/agitating attitude (this includes advertising for, not talking about, another server; it is generally not nice to see on announce!). *STAFF POLICY: Our staff team (Moderators and Admins) are here to support you, the player base, so constructive criticism, suggestion and co-operation is very helpful to us. Keep in mind however, that complaints and suggestions are best saved for the forums, and that the staff would appreciate it if you whispered your criticisms rather than placed them on announce. Examples of breaching staff policies are: staff impersonation (including naming yourself after staff to scam players through that method), ban avoiding and contempt for warnings. Role Play Policies *NAMING POLICY: Though naming issues should be sorted out by the staff (and we are generally lax about it), should you be told by a member of the staff that you should rename, please rename in accordance to this policy (WARNING: DO NOT USE THE EXAMPLES): *Titles are fine. For example: Stormwind City Guard, O' Glorious Savior John or John the Awesome. *Nicknames should be surrounded by quotation marks ('...') in order to distinguish a nickname. For example: 'Witch' or Heathenina 'Witch' Paganson. *Names that are the product of two words (or more) joined are fine, unless they make direct reference to out of character themes or culture. For example: Thundersnout is fine, though deylenheartsPvP is not. *Celebrity or famous/household names aren't allowed (there are exceptions), though a witty reference to them is accepted. For example: Indiana Jones is not allowed, though Harrison Jones is. *If you are unsure about your name, ask one of our staff to clarify for you! *PHASE POLICY: Phases are important to us on RPH, and the main phase is too. That is why we have created a set of rights and restrictions on what is allowed and not allowed in phases. Here are some of the rules and rights: The owner of a phase has the right to do what they wish in their phase (this includes banning and kicking other players from the phase on their judgement alone - reasonable or unreasonable). Ruining is not accepted in any phase (main phase see *). The main phase is strictly WoW lore (custom lore does not exist in the main phase). *Should you encounter a party of one or more in the main phase, you should respect their space and, if you are not willing to role play, move away from them. Should you want to role play, whisper one of the members/leaders of the group so you can be invited to the role play. Do not distract attention away from the event, should they be participating in one, by attention seeking or in character diversion. Be polite and ask! *RP POLICY: RPH reserves all of its rights to role players, and therefore, most of our rules are geared towards granting said role players the best experience. First and foremost, we believe in the philosophy of "role play is what you make of it": Every role player has the right to role play what they wish without being criticized for it, unless they ask for criticism or advice. If you do not agree with someone's role play, you should simply walk away. Flaming them on announce or anywhere public is not acceptable, and can be regarded as harassment. ERP is also allowed, though we advise you to practice discretion, and do not practice it in front of people who do NOT wish to see it; this can be considered sexual harassment should it be forced upon them. Have fun, and keep role playing! From, The RPH Staff Team Category:Server Category:Out of Character